Song of Love
by ciocarlie
Summary: Songfic? Fanfic? G tau gw yang pasti ini Ffic pairig 6927 XD


Disclaimed : I don't own anything. Amano Akira is own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Aku mendengarkan lagu yang kau berikan...

Seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupku...

.

.

.

**You Light up My life**

_You light up My life, _

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

"Huh?"

Tsuna melihat kearah layar ipodnya.

"sepertinya aku tidak pernah mempunyai lagu ini..."

"kau menyukainya?"

Seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata biru dan merah menghampirinya.

"Mukuro-san, jadi kau yang..."

"ya, aku yang memasukkan lagu itu."

"tetapi kena-"

Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Always think about you**

_And I always think about you night and day_

_And I wonder where you are_

_And I think about you night and day_

_I still love you_

Mukuro tidak ada disana malam itu.

Dia mempunyai tugas yang mengharuskannya pergi ke Italia.

"*sigh* bagaimana keadaannya sekarang..."

Tsuna berdiri didepan beranda kamarnya.

"Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa disana..."

Tsuna mematikan lagu yang sedang dia dengar disana.

.

.

.

**In a rush**

_It came over me In a rush_

_When I realized that I love you so much_

_That sometimes I cry_

_But I can't tell you why_

_Why I feel what I feel inside_

Dia belum kembali...

Dimana dan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?

"kenapa aku aku selalu merasakan perasaan ini kalau dia tidak ada disampingku..."

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas, mematikan lagu itu dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

_._

_._

_._

**My heart will go on**

_You're here there's nothing I fear _

_And I know that's my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart_

_and my heart will go on and on_

Tsuna berada dalam keadaan yang gawat.

Beberapa orang dari kelompok musuh menyerangnya dan hanya ada dia dan juga Mukuro.

"Sial... Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya..."

"Apakah kau ketakutan?"

Tanya Mukuro yang sedang berada membelakangi Tsuna.

"tidak... Karena kau ada disini..."

Lagu itu terus mengalun di IPOD yang ada didalam saku Tsuna.

_._

_._

_._

**Heart never lies**

_But we are the lover_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini Tsuna!"

Mukuro hanya bisa membelakangi Tsuna tanpa menatapnya.

"ada apa?"

Tsuna hanya bisa bingung dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu dan melihat Mukuro.

"Kau selalu saja bersama dengannya, kau selalu saja tersenyum dan juga tertawa dengannya apapun yang terjadi."

Mukuro hanya diam tetap dalam posisinya yang tadi.

"Maksudmu.... Hibari-san?"

Mukuro tetap diam.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang spesial dengannya. Seperti perasaanku padamu."

Tsuna hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan Mukuro hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

_._

_._

_._

**Until the day I died**

_Until the day I dead _

_I'll spill my heart for you_

Tsuna menghentikan lagu terakhir yang ada di folder yang diberikan Mukuro.

Entah kenapa, dia sangat suka mendengarkan lagu itu semenjak Mukuro memberikan file itu.

Tetapi tidak sekarang...

Dia mengenakan jas hitam dan juga celana hitam.

Dia membiarkan IPODnya berada di atas meja dan pergi dari sana menuju ke pemakaman.

'kenapa....'

.

.

.

_"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"_

_Tsuna melihat para guardiannya yang sudah dikepung oleh orang-orang dari Millefiore._

_"Ya, tetapi jumlah mereka sangat banyak, aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kita akan bertahan."_

_Yamamoto sibuk untuk menyerang orang-orang yang ada disana._

_"Dimana Mukuro sekarang?!"_

_Gokudera mulai kewalahan dengan musuh mereka._

_"D-dia sedang dalam perjalanan Gokudera-san..."_

_Chrome hanya bisa mencoba untuk merasakan keberadaan Mukuro._

_"Tsuna, awas dibelakangmu!"_

_Ryouhei melihat seseorang akan menyerang Tsuna dari belakang._

_Tidak ada seseorangpun yang sempat melindunginya._

_Tetapi ketika senjata itu akan mengenai Tsuna, seseorang langsung menghentikannya._

_"sepertinya kalian kewalahan..."_

_Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan melihat Tsuna._

_"Mukuro-san..."_

_Mukuro hanya tersenyum saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba Chrome terjatuh dan pingsan. Sepertinya ilusi yang diberikan mukuro untuk organ-orannya yang hilang mulai menghilang._

_"Chrome!"_

_Tsuna langsung menghampiri Chrome yang hanya tergeletak tak bergerak._

_"..."_

_Mukuro hanya diam dan melihat kearah musuh yang ada disekitar mereka._

_Dia melihat ada celah, tetapi jika semuanya kabur pasti tidak akan sempat untuk menyelamatkan diri._

_"kalian pergi saja duluan..."_

_Pilihan itu yang bisa diambilnya dalam situasi seperti ini._

_"tetapi bagaimana denga-"_

_Tsuna yang akan berbicara langsung dihentikan dengan tangan Mukuro._

_"tenang saja, aku akan kembali kesampingmu. Selama itu, sabarlah menungguku."_

_Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi bersama yang lainnya._

_Walaupun perasaannya mengatakan_

_kalau dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Mukuro lagi..._

_._

_._

_._

_Operasi berjalan mulus, _

_Sekarang ini Chrome bisa hidup dengan organnya sendiri._

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Mukuro?_

_Dia menyelamatkan semuanya, dan sekarang dia sudah tertidur dengan damai._

_Tetapi Tsuna hanya bisa diam melihat tubuh dingin Mukuro yang ada didepannya._

_._

_._

_._

Pemakaman berjalan sangat cepat.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya dan bunga-bunga lily sudah dibasah karenanya.

Peti mati itu sudah membawa Mukuro beristirahat selamanya didalam.

Semua orang sudah pergi,

Kecuali Tsuna.

Dia melihat kearah kuburan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan cepat..."

Tsuna hanya diam tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan itu.

"Boss...."

Chrome berdiri dibelakangnya.

Walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah, dia memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti pemakaman itu.

"ada apa Chrome?"

Tsuna berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun hatinya sakit.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Senyumnya memudar ketika wajah yang mirip dengan laki-laki itu menanyakan hal itu.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidak apa-apa tanpanya..."

Tsuna sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Dia hanya menatap tanah yang masih basah itu.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan hatiku tanpanya..."

Chrome hanya bisa diam mendenagrkan semua yang dikatakannya.

"Dia meninggal tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas tentang perasaannya... Aku menyukainya, tetapi dia... Bahkan tidak memberitahukan perasaannya padaku sampai dia mati..."

Chrome hanya tersenyum sedih dan mendekati Tsuna dengan IPOD yang ia bawa dari ruangan Tsuna.

"Kupikir... Mukuro-sama mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu Boss..."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Chrome sambil memberikan IPOD itu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tsuna melihat layarnya dan terbuka pada folder lagu yang diberikan mukuro padanya.

Dia tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu.

Dia melihat kata awal dari setiap judul yang disusun sedemikian rupa olehnya.

You

Always

In

My

Heart

Until the day I die

'Kau selalu ada dihatiku sampai hari ketika aku mati...'

Kata-kata itulah yang ada disana.

Seketika itu juga tangis Tsuna pecah, dia tidak memperdulikan air matanya yang sudah habis ketika di rumah sakit.

Ataupun hujan yang semakin deras turun seperti mewakilkan air matanya yang saat itu turun

Dia hanya ingin melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Mukuro untuknya.

Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada didalam hatinya.

Dia mencintainya sampai akhir....

.

.

.

Oke, gw tau kalau ffic ini bener-bener garing.

Songfic amburadul yang akhirnya gw ubah jadi bhs indo karena inggris gw ancur

walaupun gw tau kalau pecahan lagu dan juga lagu yang gw ambil semuanya dalam bahasa inggris

Maaf kalau ternyata terjadi yang namanya OOC


End file.
